Qual, Folter oder Hölle
by YuryJulian
Summary: Verstecken hilft nichts, sie sind überall und erwischen einen genau in dem Moment in dem man nicht mit ihnen gerechnet hat.


Disc: Alle Rechte an der Serie seaQuest DSV gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

__

Manchmal überkommt es einen einfach und man fängt an zu schreiben. Diese Geschichte ist aus dem Leben gegriffen und manche von uns müssen diese Qualen tagtäglich über sich ergehen lassen. Einige gehen nicht einmal mehr ans Telefon wenn sie die Nummer auf dem Display nicht sehen können, nur um in Frieden leben zu können. Ich kann nur soviel sagen, es wird hierzu eine größere Story geben, doch wann, das weiß ich noch nicht. Viel Spaß beim lesen!

Qual, Folter oder Hölle

by YuryJulian

Auf Zehenspitzen schlich er aus dem Zimmer heraus oder besser gesagt wollte. Seit dem Mittag war er nicht mehr nach draußen gekommen. Sobald er die Stimme vernommen hatte, wer da zu Besuch war, hielt er sich versteckt. Sein Magen knurrte und er hatte unheimlichen Hunger. Keine Wunder, wenn man den ganzen Tag über nichts zu Essen bekam. Wie sollte er sich auch etwas holen? Kaum war er wach geworden, weil ein Depp an der Tür halb Sturm klopfte, da musste er seine eigene leise verschließen, um sich nicht dem blöden Gequatsche zu ergeben. Leider hielt auch die stärkste Blase dem Druck nicht mehr stand und so blieb ihm wirklich nichts anderes übrig.

Leise lauschte er in den Flur. Da war eine männliche Stimme, ja, ganz klar zu hören. Doch sie schienen nicht im Wohnzimmer direkt zu sein. Der Weg zum Klo war frei. Sofort war er bei seinem Ziel.

Nachdem die Spülung verklungen war, horchte er wieder auf die Stimme. Alles schien ruhig. Dann konnte er sich doch beruhigt wieder in sein Zimmer zurück begeben.

Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür raus aus der Toilette und trat leise mit den Zehenspitzen auf, als hinter ihm plötzlich ein: "Ah, hallo, du bist ja auch da!", erklang.

Lucas ließ den Kopf hängen und die Schultern gleich mit. Das musste ja so kommen. Wenig begeistert drehte er sich herum, da stand Herold auch schon vor ihm und hielt ihm die Hand hin. "Grüß dich!"

Angeekelt sah der Teenager auf die speckige Hand des Besuchers und schluckte mehrmals schwer. Da gab es wirklich kein Entkommen mehr. Allen Mut zusammen nehmend ergriff er die Hand und zog sie ganz schnell wieder zurück. "Tag.", knirschte er.

"Hast du bis jetzt geschlafen? Das gibt's doch nicht."

Lucas sah an sich herab. Stimmt ja, er hatte noch seine Unterwäsche an. Da er sich versteckt hatte, gab es keinen Grund das Bett zu verlassen. "War ne lange Nacht.", log er.

"Was hälst du davon, wenn du dich mit zu uns setzt? Ich wollte gerade etwas Kuchen holen gehen, damit wir schön Kaffee trinken können."

Innerlich schrie er auf, er habe keine Lust auf den Kram und schon gar nicht mit ihm, doch da kam seine Mutter aus dem Wohnzimmer.

"Endlich bist du aufgestanden. Los, zieh dich an und deck den Tisch. Herold wird gleich wieder zurück sein."

Besagter klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter. "Ich gehe mal schnell los. Wir machen uns einen schönen Nachmittag, wirst schon sehen. Vielleicht können wir anschließend doch noch etwas an deinem Computer arbeiten. Was hälst du davon? Ich weiß jetzt, wie man den ganz leicht noch schneller bekommt. Ich habe gestern ziemlich lange an meinem eigenen gearbeitet und der läuft bestens."

Mit den Zähnen knirschend ballte er seine Fäuste. Bloß nicht noch so eine Computersession. Bei der letzten hatte der Typ ihm die Festplatte komplett durcheinander gebracht und es auch noch als kleinen Unfall aussehen lassen, als ihm einige Daten gelöscht wurde. Ja, ganz toller Spaß, den man da hatte.

Sobald Herold aus der Tür war, stapfte Lucas in sein Zimmer zurück. Wütend musste er sich seinem Schicksal stellen. Den Computer versteckte er unter einem Wäscheberg. Das Ding befand sich heute leider in Reparatur. Für Herold gab es demnach nichts zu tun.

Grummelnd ging er ins Wohnzimmer und half beim Tisch decken. Sobald es an der Tür klopfte, der Typ kannte Klingeln anscheinend nicht, hieß es Zähne zusammen beißen und durch. Um den Nachmittag würde er nicht mehr drum herum kommen.

Er hatte sich ein Glas mit Limonade an seinen Platz gestellt, möglichst weit von Herold entfernt. Zum Glück saß der sowieso viel lieber halb auf dem Schoß von Lucas' Mutter, was ihm ersparte, ihm allzu nah zu sein.

Sie saßen kaum bei Tisch, da fing der Typ schon wieder an zu reden ohne Ende. Selber hatte er nur eine Gabel voll von seinem Kuchen gegessen während Lucas bereits nach dem zweiten Sahnekuchenstück griff. Schließlich gab es hier für ihn etwas gratis. Der komische Kerl hatte genug mitgebracht und wenn er vor lauter dumm reden nicht zum essen kam, war er selber Schuld wenn nichts mehr da war. Vielleicht konnte er ihn aushungern? Genau, dann wäre er ihn los. So eine Zwangsernährung in der Klinik würde schon ein paar Tage dauern.

Seine Mutter heuchelt Interesse vor, obwohl sie selbst schon sehr genervt aussah und eigentlich keinen Ton mehr hören wollte. Sobald ihr Sohn nach dem dritten Kuchestück greifen wollte, sagte sie böse: "Jetzt ist gut, Lucas. Lass den anderen auch noch was da. Falls du noch Hunger hast, kannst du dir ein Brot machen."

Beleidigt tat er das weitere Kuchenstück wieder zurück. Das wars dann mit seinem Plan.

"Was machst du jetzt eigentlich die ganze Zeit? Bist du immer nur zu Hause und schläfst bis in den Tag hinein?"

Hatte er gerade gewagt ihn anzusprechen? Hatte er? Mit großen Augen sah er zu Herold. Er blickte ihn tatsächlich an, dabei hatte er noch dieses komischen Grinsen im Gesicht, bei welchem man am liebsten aufspringen würde und ihm das Blumenwasser ins Gesicht kippen.

"Sollte ich etwas anderes machen?"

"Naja, gibt doch genug Neben- und Ferienjobs die man machen könnte."

Äh.... wie bitte? "Warum sollte ich arbeiten gehen? Ich habe gerade Urlaub?"

"Auch als Student braucht man Geld und du kannst deiner armen Mutter doch nicht ständig auf der Tasche liegen. Du weißt doch welchen Ruf besonders Informatikstudenten haben."

Jetzt ging die Leier wieder los! Herold weigerte sich strikt anzuerkennen, dass Lucas zur Mannschaft der seaQuest gehörte. Er wusste von seiner Arbeit mit Computern und hatte sich daher diese Geschichte mit dem Informatikstudium zusammen gesponnen. Die gute Mrs. Wolenczak hatte da bisher nicht sonderlich viel daran gesetzt, dieses Gerücht großartig aus der Welt zu schaffen. Dies würde nur bedeuten die genauen Umstände für das Vorhandensein eines Teenagers auf dem Flaggschiff der UEO zu erklären und gleichzeitig brachte das ihren geschiedenen Ehemann ins Spiel, über den sie ja nun gleich gar nicht reden wollte.

"Ich liege meiner Mutter nicht auf der Tasche, wenn sie Geld brauchen sollte, kann ich ihr gerne was geben." Außerdem brauchte sie keines. Sein Vater zahlte monatlich eine ordentliche Summe an sie. "Ich arbeite die ganze Zeit und was auch immer das für Gerüchte sind, auf mich treffen sie nicht zu."

Herold lachte dümmlich auf. Es fehlte nicht mehr viel und er würde die letzten Stücke des Sahnekuchens in eben jenem blöden Grinsen haben! "Das glaubst aber auch nur du. Rein äußerlich trifft es fast schon zu. Ihr sitzt ständig nur vor den Computern, schottet euch von der realen Welt ab und seid alle blaß, weil euch die Sonne fehlt. Sieh dich doch nur mal an. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie du so dünn sein kannst. Gerade eben hast du einen guten Appetit bewiesen. Anscheinend vergisst du sogar zu essen."

"Ich bin so blaß, weil ich manchmal monatelang die Sonne nicht sehe.", knurrte er.

"Siehst du, du gibst es sogar selbst zu. Das sind ja wirklich ganz tolle Geräte, aber glaubst du nicht, dass dir ein paar Freunde oder ein nettes Mädchen nicht viel besser täten?"

Am liebsten hätte er seinen Kopf so lange gegen die Wand geschlagen, bis er Ohnmächtig wurde, damit das hier alles ein Ende nahm. Wie konnte ein Mensch nur so verblendet von Vorurteilen und Blödheit sein? "Ich habe genug Freunde und auch schon mehrere Freundinnen gehabt, nur leider nie die richtige und falls doch, wäre sie bestimmt bei dem Anblick von dir schreiend davon gelaufen. Das Ende der Geschichte, ich muss allein bleiben, bis du weg bist aus meinem Leben."

"Lucas, benimm dich doch!", ging nun wieder Mrs. Wolenczak dazwischen.

Herold lachte nur wieder dümmlich. "Das ist echt ein Witzbold, dein Junge. Was ist? Hast du Lust mit uns einen Verdauungsspaziergang zu machen?"

Spazieren! Ein weiteres Laster, was bei dem Kerl irgendwie komisch war. Er rannte ständig draußen spazieren. Bei Regen, bei Wind, bei brütender Hitze. "Du kannst nichts verdauen, wenn du nichts gegessen hast." Lucas zeigte auf das fast ganze Kuchenstück auf Herolds Teller.

"Och, das esse ich schon noch auf, keine Sorge. Wir haben ja noch massig Zeit." Endlich schob er sich ein weiteres Stück zwischen die wulstigen Lippen.

Angewidert verzog Lucas das Gesicht. Er musste wegsehen, sonst wurde ihm noch schlecht. Wie konnte seine Mutter nur so etwas überhaupt küssen? Er verstand es absolut nicht.

An der Haustür klingelte es und Mrs. Wolenczak eilte zur Sprechanlage. "Lucas, das ist für dich."

Schnell ließ er Herold am Esstisch allein. Wenig später musste er leider verkünden, dass er nicht mit spazieren gehen konnte und sie den Nachmittag allein zu verbringen hatten.

Für heute war er gerettet, wohl gemerkt, für heute. Ob er beim nächsten Mal jemanden fand, der ihn aus der Hölle befreite, stand in den Sternen. Seinen Computer hatte er vorsichtshalber noch mit einem ganz kniffligen Sicherheitssystem gesperrt. Sollte der ihn doch finden und dran rum spielen wollen, dann war da nichts. Ohne Lucas konnte keiner das Ding zum Laufen bringen. Leider hatte er aber nicht damit gerechnet, dass der Typ meinen könnte, daran herum zu schrauben. Auf die Erlösung würde also eine Rückkehr in die Hölle folgen.

ENDE


End file.
